


Student improvement

by Spideypooliio



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Peter Parker, Jealousy, M/M, Other tags soon, Peter Parker Smart ass, Peter parker is kinky, Smut, Student Peter Parker, Teacher Wade Wilson, Unrequited Crush, Wade Wilson Being an Asshole, Wade Wilson Helps Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is kinda an intellectual, Wade is 28, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooliio/pseuds/Spideypooliio
Summary: In where Wade Wilson is a professor at a college and it just so happens a student named Peter Parker is failing his class. Can Wade find a way to help his student before the year ends?Or AU where Wade is a teacher and Peter a student (no powers)((Bare with me on this idea!xD))And where yours truly writes chapters not long enough at 1 am TvTyay!





	1. Grades fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope it's good and I continue

"Mr. Parker I expect more from you in my class-"  
Wades smooth but hard well built hands began to roam the papers on his desk as he pulled a sheet out that read exam quiz history, grade D-.

Now a D- for Peter wouldn't be such a bad thing for him, I mean he'd get it up quick sooner or later right? But for some gosh darn reason he was failing history and that D- wouldn't go from it to a A, heck he'd take a C at this point. How else would he pass this class? He couldn't risk failing this school year he paid too much money to be in the college to just waste it away and ruin everything cause of a D-.

He began to fidget a bit with his fingers and pick at the skin at the edge of his fingertips. You know? That skin near your nails you can pick at if you ever bite your nails. And oh Peter did this big time to the point he'd bleed. And it wasn't that Peter wanted to do this but he always seemed to do it when he was just really really nervous, and fuck was he nervous.

 

How does a smart 4.0 GPA student who always had A's manage have a D- in a class for so long?

Blame it on his too good looking professor who he hadn't been paying attention to any of his lectures because he was too busy staring and staring...and well uh staring, dreamingly, his hand on his cheek as his eyes wondered to the man's wonderful eye's and wonderful lips and well built jawline or when he took his jacket off and his nice white clear dress shirt would not do any good to hide the pecks hidden underneath or the muscles of his arms when he flexed unprovoked.

 

Jesus was the man working out everyday since he was born? I mean obviously not because he'd look like a disfigured Hulk Hogan but Mr.Wilson looked like a god damn model straight from a magazine.

 

And the fact he was Peter's professor didn't stop himself from imagining being taken on the older man's desk and fucked all over his well neat paper stack, fuck he wanted to fuck up that well keept desk. The man really took pride in his work with how tidey he was maybe he could-

 

"Peter!"

 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and jumped slightly at his name being said and not the 'Mr.Parker' he was always being called by he'd could already imagine fucking himself on Mr.Wilsons lap and hearing that name being screamed and-

 

Jesus

 

Why was Peter having these thoughts???  
Why was he sexualizing his teacher so much more all of a sudden? Why was he even acting this way? This wasn't Peter at all he wasn't even remotely like this watching porn or being sexual ever, he was always a shy dude who barley got laid and ok maybe the now that was catching up to him. But Jesus. Peter needed to calm down.

 

He cleared his throat and straightened up a bit his hands being still slightly as he avoided eye contact feeling sweat accumulate on his forehead if he did look into those milky brown...eyes...so..lovely-

 

Mr.Wilson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose his glasses in the way as he took them off and set them on his table in a very sexy manner to Peter. How was it one of the smartest students ever to be recommended into this school was managing to fail ONLY his class? He had asked around in the teachers lounge and they all said Mr.Peter Parker was a wonderful and bright gifted young man who got nothing but A's but some how Wade was managing to have the kid failing in his class. 

 

Was he a bad teacher? Was he really? I mean he'd considered himself very smart... And a good teacher.. plus he wasn't really having this issue with anyone else, so what was the issue? He'd have to know, he just needed to. Usually a teacher in college wouldn't care if the student was passing or failing it was their choice and their money being paid, not Wade's issue. But this wasn't just any school.

This was a school for smart people, way smart people. Ok maybe half smart people. But the point was.

Smart people

And if Wade Wilson was failing one of the schools potential smartest kids to ever get he would have his ass F I R E D, fired.

He couldn't have this.

 

He stood up from his desk and moved to the side walking out to face his student, "Mr.Parker I've read you got a scholarship for this school and your paying?"

"I-..Uh yes?" It came out more of a question to himself than anything. Peter was just staring at the man's lips.

 

"I want you to pass this class Mr.Parker I don't want to see you fail and lose this deal you have going on. Are my teaching lessons boring you?"

Wade sat on his desk where there were no papers all clear he made room. Well it was more of a lean sit and his legs crossed in the lean way and arms crossed over his chest aswell and his pecks shown, his muscles flexed and oh God if this didn't have Peter shut down he didn't know what.

 

"I uh- I'm sorry Mr.Wilson- I'll bring my grade up soon I promise-" Peter stuttered and began to pick at his finger nail skin, his eyes avoiding gaze to the floor instead, shy and timid but mind sexually spiked because of his hot teacher.

 

Wade sighed, "Peter you've said this many times before in the past and you are still failing my class. I want to know what I can do to help you succeed." 

 

>Maybe stop being so hot< Peter thought as he bit his bottom lip softly and let his hands go as he gripped the black straps of his plain blue backpack.

"I uh- have to go, but I promise Mr.Wilson, I promise I'll get it up!" He began to back away and smiled nervously just as his teacher was about to get up and stop him he ran out the door and down the hallway, Wades head peaking out the door way as Peter waved a good bye, "I PROMISE! Mr WILSON!" His voice echoed down the hallway.

"pETER! PETER GET BACK HERE! I wasn't done-" Wade sighed and shut the door to his class with a sigh. >Damn it< he thought. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but a well chapter i say.  
> I think I'm going to make them this long and many other chapters to make up for the lack of longenessss
> 
> Is that even a word? Idk! It's been a while since I wrote a spideypool fanfic and this AU just came to mind, if used mention me UwU


	2. Woops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gives Peter advice that maybe was good or not so good...

Peter fidgeted with his hands again.

He stood outside in the hallway in front of his professors classroom and just fidgeted.

 

[Flashback]

"Dude!" It was a surprised tone to Neds voice as he plumped down on Peter's shitty small bed on his side of his room.

Even though Peter wanted to rent an apartment the shittiest one's where even more out of his budget and the school was just so nice enough to lend him the room he'd so luckily shared with well some random student he didn't know there name because he didn't bother to try to get to know them. But luckily Ned was at this school too and when his roommate was out Ned would come over even in the den of night when they aren't suppose to and crash and just spill some tea as the younger generation say it.

 

Ned hugged a plump red pillow close and sat on Peters bed taking up the space as Peter sat on the floor across, he didn't mind.

He sighed and twirled with a strand of his hair and chewed on his rosey bottom lip in annoyance and guilt. He told Ned about his teacher and he told him how he had the hots for him and Ned had been shooketh.

"Isn't Mr.Wilson like 30?"

"Uh- 28 actually" Peter stumbled over his words a bit and a long silence before his friend spoke.

 

"Dude that's so cool!"  
And this made Peter look at Ned in confusion and surprise.

 

"So are you two dating already? Did you kiss? Was it explosive? Does he have a wife? Did he leave her for you? No wait don't tell me- your the wife? No! I'm the wife! No wait- that makes no sense-"  
Ned's ramblings continued on and on and Peter had been too shocked to say anything until he cracked up laughing and hung his head down laughing at Neds ramblings this time of the night. This is why they were friends for so long and Peter would always want to keep this friendship for ever.

 

"What? Isn't he married?" Ned asked confused and gave a smile because he knew how he just made his friend calm and cheered up.

"No? I hope not. I didn't see a wedding ring." Peter leaned back againts the bed behind him and chewed his lip again.

 

He really hoped Mr.Wilson didn't have a wife or husband. Peter didn't want to know he was fantasizing a married man and could possibly be a home wrecker in a possible way.

"It's just a crush Ned... a stupid crush.. I mean! He's so out of my league!" He threw his hands up and gave a huff of air as Ned shrugged, "You never know Peter, I mean it never hurt anyone to try." He smiled and Peter smiled back with a sigh.

"You really think so?"

"Do I really think so? I believe so Peter!" He threw the pillow at Peter and they started to laugh again and calmed down before they woke someone up next door.

"Ohh, you should try to wear more revealing clothes or poping clothing!" He clapped his hands excited. Ned knew about Peter being bisexual and he had always accepted his friend no matter what and now he was just trying to be encouraging and helpful like the great friend he was.

"No- I can't. I'll be too obvious..." Peter's eyes wondered away and he rubbed his arm softly. He knew he was still failing that class and wasn't sure if Ned remembered but like if Ned could read his mind he snapped his fingers and pointed at Peter, "Aren't you failing that class?!"  
Peter jumped up a bit and sighed in frustration, "Yeah! I am..-"  
"Peter you can't fail that class! I don't want to be alone in this school your the only person I know.." There was a tint of sadness to Neds voice and Peter understood why, they'd always been together and Peter needed to get his shit together fast.

"I'll pass it dude promise." And with that they continued the night talking until Ned had to leave quietly.

 

 

 

 

And here was Peter in front of Mr. Wilson's room after school again but this time he came, he was dressed nicely, he took a shower and dried his hair well then combed it and then went his way to wear tight blue jeans that poped his ass more and his nice plain white dress shirt you could see through did no wonders to hide what was inside he had slid the sleeves up too. He had promised Mr.Wilson he'd come after class and try to figure out how to get him to pass.

 

But holy shit was he nervous because he told Ned what he was actually planning.

I mean it wouldn't hurt to try right?  
Just like Ned said.

 

Peter took a deep breath and was now or never and opened the door stepping in to see no one but Mr.Wilson on his chair behind his desk writing in some notebook before he stopped and looked up at him and Peter froze starring at his handsome face and jawline and lips and those eye's-

 

"Mr.Parker"  
But this time the words were slow and Wade cleared his throat putting his notebook down. "I'm glad you came but- where are your stuff?"

 

Stuff?

 

Oh he had to bring his backpack...  
Peter didn't. Because he had other things in mind and now he was about to run out the door and chicken out.

"Oh! My stuff? I needed that? I didn't know but I can still learn-" 

"Mr.Parker I just thought-"

And then Peter moved to the front of his desk and he sat on it really just fucking up the paper work Mr.Wilson had graded and this made his teachers eyes just gauge because holy shit he spent all day yesterday and almost all day today grading those and they just flew all over the place. And now he looked at Peter to find clues as to why the fuck he just did that?! But Mr.Parker was closer now and his legs were spread and he was still sitting on his desk but now he grabbed a hold of Mr.Wilson's red tie and pulled making Wade pull along and if you didn't think Peter was losing it with anxiety oh Hell he was going crazy with it but he was already too far gone now and might aswell finish because he then crashed his lips in a messy stupid way and Mr.Wilson's lips never tasted and felt so good in his life because Jesus they were soft and so oh real not like in his dreams or fantasies.

 

He didn't feel the kiss in return and he opened his eyes to meet those dark chacolate eye's that seemed darker and were blown with hunger and lust but confusion and Mr.Wilson moved his hands to place them on Peter's hips and held him real firmly making Peter get hot and heavy inside as he pulled from the kiss all nervous his hands still on the tie.

"Peter-...What...-" He felt confused and if trying to puzzle this out and then looked at Peter and now he knew realization hitting him. "Im-...Im uh sorry- I'm sorry Mr.Wilson I shouldn't have-" Peter stammered ashamed and he could feel nervous tears at the end of his eyes and he hopped off the table running to the door and out and Mr.Wilson tride to stop him but being too late as his student had left. He was left in aw as he traced his lips at the electric feeling of that kiss.

What had just happend?


End file.
